An Untimely Paradox
by XJack'sPearlX
Summary: For as long as Phantom Nightmare has lived in Ponyville, nothing really strange has happened aside from the occasional villain trying to take over the world as they knew it. It was peaceful, just the kind of place Phantom liked, but that was about to change, and Phantom is in the center of it all! As well as the pony they call "Doctor Whooves" is he more than he seems to be?
1. Parteh!

It was a truly wonderful day in Ponyville. The sky was clear, the sun shown, and it was pleasantly warm, a light breeze tickling the pelts of the colorful ponies that bustled around the small town. One pony in particular seemed to be rushing about more than the others, a nice hefty shopping list clenched in her teeth. The mare didn't even have time to admire the lovely day that her fellow pegasi had worked so hard at. The orange mare ran through town, dodging other ponies and playing fillies, dashing straight for Sugarcube Corner. Cries were hollered out at her as she flew by, but she had no time. Some wondered why she did not just simply use her wings to fly over the heads of the ponies if she were in such a hurry.

This pony was Phantom Nightmare, and she was gathering supplies for a birthday bash she was throwing for her best friend. Normaly anypony who needed a party thrown just asked Pinkie Pie, but Phantom wanted it to be special for her friend, and therefore had to be thrown by herself. She didn't just fly above the crowd because usually, when she was in this much of a hurry, she performed a lot of crash landings and did more harm then good. So she galloped as fast as she could, wanting to get this shopping done with. She arrived at the Cupcake bakery in a flash, skidding to a halt as soon as her hooves hit the hardwood floor. Panting slightly the orange mare walked up to the counter, setting down her list and taking a breather. Pinkie bounced in from the backroom, as happy and go lucky as ever.

"Heya Phantom! How you doing today! What'd you do run a marathon?" Pinkie inquired, giggling and taking in Phantom's breathless condition. She put her hooves up on the counter and peeked at the list, "ohh! Your picking up alot of sweets today! That's what must be taking up all the room!" Pinkie laughed, already turning to retrieve the order.

Phantom laugh, her breath coming back to her, "Yes, I'm throwing a party for Snapshot this afternoon." She explained, turning the list around and scanning her eyes down in, reviewing what she still needed to pick up. Her saddle bags were already gaining weight. She began to wonder if she would need to make two trips.

A gasp sounded from the back room and Pinkie Pie walked back out, Phantom's order balanced expertly on her back. "A party? Why didn't I plan this! I wasn't even invited!" Pinkie sounded distraught, but a teasing note could be heard resounding through her words, indicating she was only teasing the pegasus.

It was Phantom's turn to gasp, and she slapped a hoof to her forehead, "Oh no! with all of this planning I completely forgot to send out invitations! Of course your invited Pinkie! But how will I tell the others?" Phantom really was distraught, what kind of party didn't have any guests? Snapshot would be so upset!

Pinkie pie walked through the little wooden door, helping hoist the order onto Phantom's back, who used her wings to balance the packages, not being as talented at it as Pinkie and not wanting to have to purchase more. "Don't worry Phantom, leave that to me! I'll make sure everypony knows where to go by this afternoon!" Pinkie declared, grinning from ear to ear, excited about the party already.

Letting out a breath of relief Phantom turned to go, wanting to continue her shopping quickly, "thank you so much Pinkie, it will be at my house, outside, since it is such a lovely day." She told the pink pony, walking out the door, "I really can't thank you enough!" She called.

"Dooooohhhoonn't Worry!" Pinkie sang to the retreating orange pony. "It is my pleasure!"

Phantom smiled as she headed toward the market, glad that for now disaster had been averted. Pausing a moment to check her list Phantom nodded. She only needed to pick up the decerations and Snapshot's dress, all of which she could get at Rarity's. Tucking her list away Phantom made her way to the boutique, carefully balancing the sweets on her back and trying to hurry up as much as possible.

"If you keep twirling like that you're gonna be sick." Phantom teased her friend, who was standing before her mirror, spinning around and around, taking in her party dress. Snapshot was a very pretty pony with soft, gentle colorings. A silvery grey coat and a glittering light purple mane and matching tail, with striking blue swirling designs that matched her eyes. Phantom and Snapshot were compelet opposites when it came to the color spectrum. She was soft and elegant with her silvery hues, and Phantom was bold and loud with her orange pelt and read and green striped mane. The two however were very close friends, and weren't that different in personality.

Snapshot paused and laughed, "I know! but I just can't stop looking! It's so pretty, exactly what I like, you sure know how to shop for a friend Phantom Nightmare." Snapshot exclaimed, doing one more quick twirl before finally settling down. The earth pony turned from her friend and tried to walk toward the cake, "Now can I please see my cake? I'm so curious! The earth pony cried, but Phantom jumped before her and shook her head, smiling, "Aha! You have to wait until the party starts!" She abmonished playfully, but taking pity upon her friend she took out a cupcake and handed it to her, "but you may have a cupcake to hold you off." She said.

Snapshot took her cupcake and smiled, beginning to eat it right away. She was so imaptient! She just wanted to start eating sweets now! And she wanted to see what her cake looked like!

The wait wasn't long, as only ten minutes later there was a knock at the door, and when Phantom opened it Pinkie stood there, smiling from pink ear to pink ear. "What are ya doing in there! The party is out here!" She cried, turning and bouncing away. Behind Pinkie nearly the entire town was nearly present, making themselves comfortable. Smiling Phantom called to Snapshot, who came dashing out as gracefull as she could in her new dress, eager to show it to the others. Phantom had already set out the sweets, glad she had gotten so many and joined the party, closing the door to her tree house behind her.

Phantom began mingling with a few of the other ponies, thanking those who complimented her on putting the party together graciously. She was surprised to see that Twilight Sparkle had made it and trotted over, wanting to say hello and thank you for coming. "Hello Twilight!" She called, getting the purple unicorn's attention.

Twilight turned and smiled when she saw Phantom, "hello Nightmare, you sure did put together a nice party." Twilight told her, looking around and taking a sip from the levitating punch cup. "You could almost give Pinkie a run for her bits."

They both chuckled about that, knowing no one could rival the pink ponies party skills, "thanks Twilight, and thank you for coming on such short notice." Phantom said, bowing her head slightly and chuckling, "I totally forgot invitations, but Pinkie saved me."

Twilight nodded, "I heard, but it's alright, I actually had a bit of free time this afternoon that I was going to spend in the park with Spike, but a party sounded nice. The little purple dragon himself was already elbow deep in the candy bowl, licking his lips with his long dragon tongue.

"Well that's good, I am really glad you could come." Phantom laughed at Spike, and Twilight only rolled her eyes. "How is Owluicious doing?" The pegasus asked. Phantom Nightmare raised and bred owls. Twilight's pet owl was actually a young feisty one that got away from Phantom, but when she had heard that Twilight had found and grown quite fond of him, the orange pony gave the owl to her free of charge, even giving her a few starter supplies.

"Oh he's doing great! Thanks' for asking! He's of course sleeping right now, but he has been a big help." Twilight told her, nodding her head and taking a sip, "how is Bela doing?"

Bela was Phantom's pet Raven, a rather snobby bird that could be rather cantankerous at times, "oh you know, grouchy as ever, helping take care of bothersome owlets." They both laughed again and Twilight finished her punch

"Well, I had better go fish Spike out of the candy bowl before he makes himself sick. Thank you again Phantom!" The purple unicorn called, setting the empty glass down and heading toward the snack table.

"My pleasure Twilight! Thanks again for coming!"

The party lasted the rest of the afternoon. Pinking broke out the music and had everypony dancing about, grooving on the dance floor. It was not until well after sunset that the ponies started to meander home. Some stayed to help Phantom clean up, as she had already sent a very tired Snapshot home with saddled bags filled with gifts. Phantom chatted with those who stayed as they cleaned, as she hated cleaning and always needed something else to focus on along with it. She was talking to the mysterious stallion that the inhabitants of Ponyville had always referred to as 'Doctor Whooves' or simply, 'The Doctor'. Phantom had spoken with him briefly a few times, but he seemed like a normal earth pony to her.

With the help from others, clean up didn't take very long, and Phantom was glad when it was over. Slowly climbing up the stairs of her home, Phantom hummed a little tune as she went, Bela coming and landing on her back with a derisive caw. Phantom chuckled and continued to her bedroom, climbing into bed and curling up with Bela still perched on her back between her wings. "Oh Bela, another day, they just seemed to blur by sometimes huh?" She murmured, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh.

The only reply she received was another caw from her feathered friend, and Phantom rolled her eyes behind closed lids, drifting off to sleep without another word.


	2. Perturbed

The next morning was much more relaxed for Phantom Nightmare. It was nice and breezy, another clear blue sky with a crispness that only well trained pegasi could accomplish. The mare slept in quite late, waking up tired and groggy a little before noon. Knowing her owls would be upset for the delay, Phantom dragged herself out of the bed to feed and take care of them. They were indeed hooting and screeching up a storm when she entered the aviary, turning their heads to her accusingly. Phantom rolled her eyes and pushed the box filled with mice into the room before her. Before she released the rodents, the pony made sure the water was clean, as well as their perches and nests, then flew back down and tipped the box over, spilling the rodents across the floor. She didn't stay to watch, though she was not bothered by it, she knew it was better with less obstacles on the ground for her owls to strike.

They were surprisingly organized and went one at a time, swooping down and catching a mouse, soaring back up within seconds, allowing the next owl to dive for their meal. As Phantom closed the door she saw them all waiting, watching the first owl dive for his mouse.- (might want to remove this sentence) She smiled, proud of her noble organized birds. She left the aviary, tossing the box aside. She would have to go to the Everfree forest to catch more at dusk, before her owls woke up from their day's rest.

After wandering about her house for a few minutes, bored and wondering what she should do with herself, she decided to go into town and see how everyone was doing. She hadn't really had time to chitchat yesterday, and didn't want to be by herself. So she trotted out the door, throwing a saddle bag over her back, figuring she may stop by the forest while she was out.

The town was as busy as it was every day, ponies bustling about, chatting with friends and doing their shopping. Phantom smiled, heading toward Sugarcube Corner as most of her friends seem to gather there (she also had a bit of a sweet tooth). Trotting through town, now taking the time to actually turn and greet other ponies, Phantom enjoyed the beautiful day, knowing a rather righteous downpour was in storm at the end of the week.

It was then, while she was admiring the lovely weather and appreciating the work of her fellow pegasi in the town square that she ran right into what she assumed was a stallion from the sheer size and brick wall quality of the chest she ran into. Phantom righted herself before she fell back on her rump and took a step back, looking up to see who she had run into, blinking her purple eyes in surprise.

He wasn't a stallion she had ever seen before. His coat was a lovely shade of a dark blue, with lighter, intense blue eyes, and a brown mane, cut oddly short. He was quite handsome, and to the mare's horror her cheeks began heating up and no doubt turning a dark pink. She looked down to the ground, casting her eyes away, hoping he wouldn't notice the betrayal of her heated face. "Oh, I apologize, I wasn't looking." She mumbled, glancing up at him through her lashes to see his reaction.

The stallion looked at the Pegasus, a smile spreading across his face, "Quite alright, no harm done." He said simply. When he spoke, he had a very odd accent, one that Phantom hadn't heard often, but somehow familiar. It sounded northern, almost like the Doctor's.

Still blushing, Phantom took another step back, trying to give the other pony space, "alright, well, my name is Phantom Nightmare, and I'm guessing you're new around here?" She looked up, the blush finally beginning to fade. She had never seen him around before he had to be new. Ponyville wasn't a very large town and she had seen at least every pony once.

The stallion bowed his head, "you're correct, I just arrived this morning." He gave her a smile. Phantom noticed that his eyes seemed to shine with a sort of gleeful excitement. At what she had no idea, but she was beginning to think this was a very strange pony. "My name is Hourglass, like my mark here!"

He turned to show Phantom his cutie mark, and the Pegasus was momentarily confused. First because he hadn't called it a 'cutie mark', second because he was showing it off to her (a full grown stallion showing off his cutie mark!), and thirdly because it looked exactly like the Doctor's cutie mark. However, Phantom nodded, showing him that she had seen and gave him an impressed expression, trying to hide her inner confusion.

Phantom turned, toward the direction of the library, continuing to look over the stallion curiously. Hourglass beamed back at her, finding nothing odd about the situation. Sighing Phantom turned back, "I was heading toward the library for an appointment, but if you need somepony to show you around town you may meet me back here within the hour." She stated simply, turning once more toward the library.

Hourglass nodded and gave her a friendly wave goodbye. "Alright! I'll meet you back here then!" He confirmed, watching her walk away.

Phantom let out a breath. She had lied when she said she had an appointment. The mare had decided to go see Twilight only minutes after meeting the Stallion. She had to ask the unicorn a few questions, mainly pertaining to his cutie mark, which was identical to the Doctor's. She thought all Cutie Marks were unique to each pony and didn't repeat, or perhaps she was wrong…Phantom picked up her pace into a healthy trot. Twilight would know for sure.

Phantom Nightmare reached the library in minutes and knocked on the door, waiting not so patiently for someone to answer in, practically cantering in place with anxiety. When Spike finally opened the door, Phantom wasted no time in trotting in and calling out to Twilight.

"One moment!" The purple unicorn called out from somewhere upstairs. Phantom tried to focus on what she was going to ask exactly, trying to get her thoughts straight. Soon Twilight was heading down the stairs, a book levitating before her in the air. "Oh, hello Phantom, what brings you here today?" Twilight asked kindly, reshelving the book and pulling out another, looking at the cover, then returning it, unsatisfied.

"Hello Twilight, and I came here because when I was in the village square I ran into a strange Stallion. He says that he has just moved to Ponyville, which isn't really odd, but what is, is his cutie mark. It's an hourglass (which is also his name) Identical to the Doctor's. What's more is that he actually showed his cutie mark off, common among young fillies yes, but a full grown stallion? That just doesn't make sense!" Phantom had begun pacing back and forth. Unaware that her movement had become so restless, she continued. "His accent rather odd to, sounds very northern, not one I've heard very much, but then again I should probably get out more. Altogether he just seemed to so…Odd! I can't put my hoof on it exactly, but what's really bothering me is his cutie mark. Now I'm no scholar, but I'm sure cutie marks don't repeat so exactly!" Phantom paused for breath, then realized she had been rambling for quite some time and cleared her throat, gathering herself together once more.

Twilight stood, staring at Phantom Nightmare, gathering what she had just spewed gradually and registering it, then her eyes widened and she turned back to her books. "You're right Phantom. Though some cutie marks may replicate and look similar to another, one is never an exact copy of another. A cutie mark is part of what makes everypony unique. I'll have to look into it further, but I'll let you know as soon as I find something." Twilight said, that air of determination already entering her voice.

Phantom bowed her head, letting out a breath of relief. "Thank you Twilight. Now I promised I'd show him around the village, so I had better head back." The orange mare told the unicorn, pushing open the door and heading out.

Twilight threw an acknowledgment over her shoulder, and Phantom smiled, seeing that Twilight was already on the case, and it relieved her a bit. Hourglass was back in the town square, just as he said, waiting for Phantom to return.

Hourglass greeted her warmly when he saw her and gave her a bright smile. "You walk an awful lot for a Pegasus." He noticed, touching a hoof to her wing.

Phantom had to repress another blush and nodded, "Yes, sometimes I prefer walking." She muttered, looking at her wings as he touched one.

"Oh," He nodded, lowering his hoof and grinning once more, "so, you were going to show me around town?" He asked, nearly bouncing with the excitement that seemed to just course through him in copious amounts.

"Ah, right of course, I'll take you to Sugarcube Corner first, that's easily the busiest place besides the market." The Pegasus said, leading the way, she watched Hourglass out of the corner of her eye as he turned to follow her, a giddy smile on his face as he trotted after her. He was so odd…but something about him just seemed to hold Phantom's attention…blinking the orange Pegasus shook her head to clear it.

"Are you alright?" The blue stallion inquired, walking up beside her and giving her a curious look. Now he was going to begin to think that she was strange!

Phantom looked at him, cheeks heating already and she looked away, "Of course, I just got a little dizzy is all." She stated, keeping her gaze away from his, intentionally avoiding his eyes, knowing that he could see the blushing flushing across her orange face.

It was a relief from the awkward companionship when they reached Sugarcube corner. The bustling place distracted Hourglass. He oohed and aahed, taking in the sight of the various shops and restaurants. Phantom took him to the Cake's shop and called out to Pinkie Pie/ Pinkie came bounding in, gasping loudly when she spotted Hourglass. There was nopony fonder of newponies then Pinkie Pie and the pink mare did indeed bounce around the stallion in excitement.

"Oh, Phantom Nightmare, you brought a new friend! Did you just move here? How do you like it here? What do you think? Do you like cupcakes? Would you like one? Huh huh huh huh?" Pinkie asked in quick succession, not even pausing for breath before dashing to the back of the shop and bringing back a cupcake for Hourglass.

The stallion took the treat gratefully and took a bite of it. Phantom laughed at Pinkie's antics and began answering for Hourglass, "Yes, Pinkie, he just arrived today, I'm showing him around the village." She told the pink mare, then giggled, "and obviously he loves cupcakes." Hourglass had devoured the sweet and his very short tail was wagging happily.

Pinkie Pie let out another loud gasp, making Phantom wince. "I know! We can throw him a welcome party!" She cried, throwing confetti up into the air.

Phantom stared, wondering where Pinkie had gotten the confetti, and then groaned when she heard the pink mare's words. "Another party? I don't think I could do another party." She bemoaned, putting a hoof over her eyes.

"Don't worry Phantom! I will take care of this one!" Pinkie reassured the Pegasus, bounding about, "go ahead and show him around but be sure to bring him back here for the party!" She informed Phantom, bouncing off to do her work.

Phantom rolled her eyes, a smile pulling at her muzzle. Hourglass followed behind her, dusting a few sprinkles off of his coat, "Do you always throw parties for newcomers?" He asked with a laugh, waving to a few other ponies as they passed him by. The stallion literally had a hop to his step.

"Pinkie Pie does." Phantom answered, not able to hold back a laugh herself. The pink pony was very enthusiastic about everything, but Phantom never minded, she enjoyed Pinkie's energy, kept her life from getting too dull.

Phantom showed Hourglass all of Ponyville. It wasn't very large, so it was a fairly easy task, and before the two knew it, the tour was over and neither had any excuses to stick around, though they stood staring at each other for some time, as if trying to quickly come up with some.

After a few more moments Hourglass spoke up, for the first time sounding unsure of his words. "Should I uh…show you my home? You know, just in case…" He couldn't finish it. He didn't know how, but he didn't look away from Phantom Nightmare, eagerly awaiting her answer.

Thinking it over for only a few seconds, Phantom nodded, "alright, show me your house then." She decided, waving a hoof at him to gesture that it was his turn to lead the way.

Hourglass smiled again and immediately began trotting in the direction of his new home. It wasn't very far from the outskirts of the busier part of town and it was a cozy little cottage the color of blue egg shells. Phantom thought it was an adorable little home and perfect for a single pony on his own.

Hourglass turned to her expectantly, his little tail wagging. Phantom took a step back, feeling acutely awkward. She knew he wanted to hear something so she quickly grappled for something to stay, "ah, it is very lovely." She half mumbled, stepping away, "now I have things I should be getting to…will you be alright?" She turned to go, looking over her flanks at him.

Hourglass dropped his smile, "Oh alright." He pawed at the ground for a moment, and then suddenly brightened once more, "Can we see each other again tomorrow?" He asked excitedly, tail wagging once more.

Phantom thought about it for a moment, considering, and nodded after only a few seconds, "alright, I'll meet you in the town square tomorrow after noon." She said, starting to walk away.

"See you then!" The stallion called to her, entering his little home and closing the door. Phantom let out a breath she had not realized she had been holding and went from a steady trot straight to a gallop, hurrying back through the town, heading for Twilight's tree. The Orange Pegasus busted through the door without preamble, panting and startling the resident unicorn.

"Phantom! What has gotten into you?" Twilight cried, watching as the Pegasus ran around the room, looking at the spines of as many books as she could in one second each.

"No time to explain Twilight! Now do you have any books on moods? Or mood swings? Or perhaps unfamiliar feelings?" Phantom was speaking in hurried clipped Sentences that hardly made any sense and Twilight had a hard time following her.

"Well sure Phantom, but hold on a moment, explain what is wrong." Twilight suggested, magicing a book down from one of her many shelves of books. She held out a hoof to stop the panicking Phantom Nightmare.

Phantom shook her head. "I don't even really know. I met this stallion today. He was new to Ponyville so I showed him around, and…I don't know I felt so odd about him. I didn't want him to judge me to harshly and I wanted him to think I was interesting and I liked it when he looked at me and I felt so nervous around him."

Twilight blinked for a few moments, taking in everything she was saying and by the end of it a smile was spreading across her face, "Oh Phantom! You have a crush!" She laughed a little and sat the orange mare down, telling spike to get them some drinks.

"A…crush?" Phantom asked, not quite understanding and coming to a standstill. Her face was a complete blank as she stared at Twilight, waiting for further explanation. Twilight gave a light laugh and replaced the book. She didn't think it would actually help Phantom now.

"Don't you know what a crush is Phantom?" Twilight asked light heartedly, expecting an indignant 'yes', but instead she heard nothing, and when she turned her head to look back at the orange Pegasus she was only shaking her head. "What? Phantom haven't you ever had special feelings for somepony?" The purple unicorn asked, genuinely surprised. Again Phantom shook her head no and Twilight blinked for a few moments. "Well, it basically means you have feelings for somepony that you don't feel for anypony else. You want them to be you're super special somepony." Twilight explained to the best of her ability.

Phantom was not quite understanding, "but Twilight, I just met this stallion today. How could I possibly know if I have this….crush?" Phantom had never really noticed stallions before. By no means was she naïve she just never seemed to have time for them. She was either busy tending her owls or out in the Everfree forest with Bela, her pet crow.

"Well sometimes you just know when you see that somepony." Twilight said with a shrug. Spike came in with two glasses of lemonade and Twilight Magiced one of the glasses over to Phantom, who took a generous drink from her glass gratefully.

The Pegasus was silent for a few more moment, then asked one more question, "ok…so what do I do?"

Twilight was a bit stumped here, "well, you can either pursue these feelings, or ignore them. For this I think it's best to go talk to Rarity. She may be of better help."

Phantom sighed and set her glass down, "alright, thanks Twilight." She said with a wave of her hoof. Twilight gave her a wave and gently closed the door behind her. Phantom would have never guessed she had feelings for this stallion. She didn't even know him! And she didn't think talking to Rarity would help.

She was lost deep in thought for quite some time, and didn't even notice she was back in town before she nearly tumbled over somepony. "Oh excuse me!" She mumbled, still distracted.

"Quite alright!"

Phantom looked up to notice she had almost bumped into the Doctor, "hello Doctor, didn't notice you there." She said, straightening and lifting her head to look the chestnut pony in the face.

"Like I said, not problem, what's on your mind? You look terribly troubled. Would you like to talk about it over a bit of tea?" The Doctor was already leading her to the little café. Phantom did not object and allowed him to buy her a little cup of tea. For some reason talking to him sounded a whole lot better than talking to Rarity, "so why such the perturbed face?"

With another sigh Phantom told the Doctor what she had told Twilight and he listened silently until she was done, nodding here and there to indicate he was still listening and going over her words. "Well, I don't know how much help I can be, but it certainly does sound like you fancy him."

Phantom groaned and laid her head down on the table, catching a glance of the chestnut pegasus' cutie mark. She gasped and shot upright once more, startling the poor Doctor.

"What, what is it?" He asked, looking in every direction as if searching for any possible danger.

"I just remembered what bothered me most about that stallion!"

"Bothered you? Sounded like you fancied him."

"Well this doesn't have too much to deal with the heart and soul more like the mind and stomach. He had the same exact cutie mark as you. Just the same! I have never seen that before. Documented or in real life." Phantom said in a hurry.

"Really now!" The Doctor suddenly looked very excited and a bit…alarmed? He looked at his cutie mark and back to Phantom. "Could I meet this stallion Phantom Nightmare?"

"Well, we parted ways for today, but I am meeting him tomorrow afternoon in town square." Phantom said, becoming even more confused by the Doctors odd reaction.

The stallion finished off his tea and paid a tip, but Phantom pushed his bits back to him and laid the tip down herself after finishing her own tea. "Alright, brilliant, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then, now I must be off, I have a lot of things to think about." And he started to trot away, now completely absorbed in his thoughts.

"You have a lot to think about!" Phantom called out to him in a slight huff, but he either ignored her or did not hear her, as he kept on trotting away. Phantom groaned and started toward her own home. The sun was setting and her owls would be waking up soon. Celestia knows she was going to have a hard time taking care of them with her mind scattered all over the place from that day's strange events. Phantom Nightmare could still not make heads or tail of them and her heart and mind were scattered about the place like fleeing rabbits from a fire.

And to think just yesterday she had been throwing a simple party for her friend.

_**Author~ **__Hello, I believe this is the first time you've heard from me on this story…yep, anyhow I would like to explain that yes, I do realize the Doctor Whooves is usually portrayed as an earth pony, but trust me please. I made him a Pegasus after lengthy contemplation, besides, the Doctor has many form (somehow he'll figure out how to be a unicorn!) ahhhh just kidding, he can't just jump forms like that XD well please don't kill me over his species, I thought about it long and hard, simply enjoy!_


End file.
